


Rainy encounter

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexual Kaz (as in all my fics), F/M, Past BBEva, Past JackBoss, Pre-Peace Walker, implied bbkaz, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: My partner wanted a story about EVA/Kaz (neither of us have seen this pairing before!), so here we are :3





	Rainy encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: Kazuhira "I'll take REAL good care of the Staff" Miller

-1972, Colombia-

Staring outside his rainy office window within the quaint shack, Kaz took another slow sip from his coffee mug.

Strange to think how much had happened here in Colombia within the span of a few months. His encounter with Snake, and the gradual agreement to make their mutual dream a reality. Now, he and Snake were settled into a shack (various tents for the men) along the Barranquilla Coast, living for fellow soldiers in a world without -isms or skewed political leanings.

Continuous rain pattering atop the somewhat rusted roof was soothing in this otherwise quiet room. Outside, not too distant ocean waves lazily lapped, regardless of weather.

A rainy autumn day or not, Snake made a point to gather up their small group for survival training in the jungles…Which was fine by Kazuhira, since he had plenty of paperwork and business contracts to keep busy with.

His eyes, hidden behind aviators, fell towards the large, complete, stack against his desk. A work-in-progress stack was adjacent. Curse escaping his lips, which hovered above his coffee mug, perhaps a 10-minute mental break was for the best. He’d already been at it for the past five hours!

Cracking his neck to the side and setting the cup down, Kaz’s brows furrowed at the abrupt knock on the door. Who would be visiting in this weather, he wondered, silently thankful his Mk22 tranquilizer pistol was secured within his holster.

The knocking continued, prompting the blonde to shout, “One minute!” before adjusting his scarf and shades. He _had_ to look his best for their newly branded MSF, after all.

Finally opening the door, he was more than shocked at the pleasant sight before him: A smiling, well-endowed, blonde woman in a zipped up leather jacket and pants, holding a motorcycle helmet.

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to let me in?” Her warm smile shifted into a smirk; the stammering subcommander cleared his throat before offering: “O-of course, come in!”

He cleared the way, holding open the door for the pretty woman (he couldn’t quite figure out her age, but she looked _damn good,_ regardless) who set her helmet on the cheap kitchen table.

Unzipping her jacket and placing it against a chair, her outfit turned out to be a brown _form-fitting_ jumpsuit. Kaz cleared his throat while averting his gaze, wondering why he didn’t hear the nearby roar of a motorcycle earlier.

“S-so, you are…?”

“Call me EVA.” She offered her hand to shake before sitting down with crossed legs, hands in her lap, smile unfading.

He internally marveled at just how soft and warm her hands had been, shaking his head to clear it so he’d stop gawking into her eyes. Clearing his throat again, Kaz remembered his manners by heading for the coffee machine. “Kaz is fine. Are you lost? Looking for someone?”

“Hm, you could say that.” She gratefully accepted the hot mug in such dreary weather, taking careful sips with lowered eyes. “Do you know where I can find Snake? It’s urgent I speak with him as soon as possible.”

Kazuhira nearly spat out the contents of his refilled cup.

“What?!”

She sighed, flipping back some hair behind her. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“…Snake’s not here. Sorry.”

Immediately, EVA’s eyes lit up. From excitement? Happiness? “So he _is_ somewhere nearby!”

Kaz internally kicked himself for offering such obvious replies. “Look. I, uh…” What was a good excuse? He sat across her at the coffee table, drumming his fingers with his right hand.

Warmth jolted upwards against that arm, those hands this time interlacing his. Baby blue eyes locked with his paler shade of blue beyond his aviators. An adorable pout adorned EVA’s face.

“Don’t you want to hear my story, _Kaz_ ~?”

“I know what you’re trying to do.”, he feebly began despite attempts to stay serious. Reigning in his attitude of falling easily for skirts had been an uphill _personal_ battle in Snake’s army. “You’re probably a spy, here to pump me for information before you kill the Boss. But I won’t let you.”

“I can 'pump you' for information, alright~” Smile now mischievous, her hand trailed towards Kazuhira’s belly, EVA’s free hand

ever

so

slowly

unzipping her jumpsuit right at her bellybutton, black bra visible. Her stomach was somewhat large—losing weight, perhaps?—despite a slightly muscular frame.

Swallowing hard, Kaz’s body immediately stiffened, in various ways. “Tell me what you want.” Pity that sounded more like a plea from arousal rather than a business-like demand.

Sipping once more from the mug, her eyes fell—definitely full of sadness, now—to her coffee. “We’re old…acquaintances…But I can’t be surprised he hasn’t mentioned me at all.”

Kaz shook his head, flustered expression softening upon witnessing her genuine reaction. “Only vague things about The Boss. And even then…he’s usually quiet about his past.”

“The Boss…I’m in no position to call her former competition. Nobody can compete with _her._ ” Her laugh was bitter, sorrowful, something even akin to grief…It was hard to accurately decipher.

“Sounds like jealousy to me…”, Kazuhira unwisely muttered to himself, in between another swig.

“ _Excuse_ me?!”

Crap. “Err…”

“It’s not so easy to explain.” She blew her annoying strand of hair away, busying her hands by adding a sugar packet to her coffee, vigorously stirring. Kaz’s eyes fell to her hands again, mesmerized by such ladylike movements for such a mundane act. “It was EVA who tempted the Snake, rather than the other way around. Eventually we crossed paths again, only for circumstances to tear us apart once more.”

Slowly, Kazuhira set his sunglasses on the table, pale blue eyes meeting her brighter shade. His voice was soft while reaching across for both of her hands, gently squeezing them.

“Tell me.”

The faint blush against EVA’s cheeks wasn’t subtle enough for Kaz to ignore, his unique _haafu_ features the surefire way of talking countless women and the occasional man to bed.

Not that much occurring in _that_ department in recent months due to work taking up most of his time, he’d rather not deeply analyze just how close Snake’s face would occasionally be against his own—nearly nose to nose—in their various discussions, or how their bodies would press together, a perfect fit despite Kaz’s slightly taller frame, during training sessions…

Snake never said a word, certainly it meant he didn’t look at things the (incorrect…?) angle that Kazuhira assumed…right?

His eyes locked in silence with EVA’s, mutually searching, connecting, feeling the other out.

Finally, the woman smiled, shaking her head faintly. Her hands, however, didn’t leave Kaz’s side. “Nothing needs to be said. I can already tell he’s had the same effect on you.”

Now Kaz was the one to feel his cheeks grow red, but he refused to avert his gaze. Nothing to be embarrassed about. “…And?”

Laughter before gently breaking away, sipping coffee while staring out the window. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Nothing can explain the sadness I feel about my twins being taken away after I held them in my arms. After I named them.”

Her exhausted sigh, the large belly given an explanation, was met with Kaz _definitely_ spitting out his coffee this time around, looking up in shock.

“Twins?!”

EVA’s eyes were serious, boring an urgency that Snake's subcommander couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“Miller. If someday a British gentleman calls you, requesting a business proposition…Just hang up for Snake’s sake.”

“…? I don’t…I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what—!”

Lips as warm and soft as her hands were pressing into Kaz’s lips to part way for her tongue, cutting off his confusion and accusations about how she _already knew_ who he was. Happily, Kaz returned the kiss with vigor, the bulge in his pants desperate for potential release that his hand only assisted so much with.

They broke away, Kaz’s hands on her shoulders, nose to nose through light pants in catching their breath. Somehow, smiling was difficult.

The scent of her perfume was pleasant. Nearly intoxicating to Kaz’s already lightheaded senses.  

“For his sake.” She whispered, eyes closing, position shifting to rest her forehead against his.

Kazuhira swallowed, never one to say no to a pretty face. “I’ll keep that in mind. I promise.”

Sighing, EVA sat upright while finishing the remains of her now lukewarm coffee. She’d need the energy before making her way on the road once more.

Snake rather intentionally denying her visit—Would he have done the same to ADAM?—meant some tapes would have to be sent his way, soon, instead. She idly wondered if she could count on Miller to play dumb in such a situation.

Against the continuous downpour of rain were loud voices and heavy footsteps, bawdy laughter after a hard day’s work, in the distance.

Strapping on her helmet, EVA took note of the single bed in the shared room. Snake would logically brush off something like that as cutting costs, anyway, but she had suspected at times dual preferences considering Ocelot…Kaz’s voice cut off her pondering.

“You flew all this way…Don’t you want to see him?” The aviators were resting on Kaz’s face once more, he made no attempt to hide his frown.

EVA, from the bedroom, took pause in opening the window. She shook her head.

Sooner or later, she would cross paths with Snake yet again.

She could feel it.

In the meantime, her motorcycle, a rental from town secluded in the jungle underbrush nearby—and the open road—were calling.

“Look after him for me, Miller.”

“…Right.”

Shutting the window after EVA ran off, Kaz bowed his head, which was still spinning from such a bizarre—certainly not unwelcome—encounter.

Silence, other than the falling rain, was his lone companion once more. He simply stood there, lost in thought with hand atop the window’s lock, before familiar footfalls approached some five minutes later.

No need for John to be a sneaking master in his personal space. His tired yet satisfied voice drowned out the silence—Kaz figured the men must’ve done well in following orders today.

“Hey, Kaz, could you put on some coffee—”

Standing at the door while dripping wet in his sneaking suit, Snake took pause. Her perfume was wafting through this small building, but that _had_ to have been impossible. There were no telltale signs of EVA nearby.

Brows furrowed, Snake crossed his arms in mild irritation. He’d let Kaz’s bad habits go just this once, his second-in-command  _was_ working awfully hard lately. “Did you have a lady-friend over, Kaz?”

Kaz merely laughed as he returned to the kitchen, taking care to subtly rub EVA’s lipstick off her now cold mug before setting it with the clean ones. Brewing a fresh pot for the troops, he let that brief flicker of pain in Snake’s eye—upon smelling the perfume—go unremarked.

“Something like that.”


End file.
